Purple Hair
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: Atlanta is having the worst Christmas ever until Archie changes everything, including an overprotective Dad's opinion on boys with Purple Hair! AxA JxT
1. Chapter 1

**Purple Hair!**

_**By Anya**_

A/N: Heyy guys this was originally gunna be an oneshot but I got a little carried away! Well I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry I haven't updated I'm Not That Person I am actually just about to do it. If it's not up tonight it will be tomorrow! I just had to get this one done it was driving me nuts!

**Chapter 1: Presents and The Best Christmas Ever.**

"Stupid Angel! I don't know why I even bother. It's not as if anyone is actually here!" Atlanta cursed. The fiery red head bounced up down trying to set a golden angel on top of the Christmas tree. Soon she reached the top and set it there. Atlanta stepped back to admire her handiwork. Everything was perfectly in place, except for one tiny light. She quickly stepped up to her lush green tree and fixed it.

**CRASH!!!**

Archie dropped his book of Shakespearian poetry when he heard Atlanta's scream and a large crash. Opera forgotten, the purple haired teen flew down the stairs to see if Atlanta was okay, only to find his best friend stuck under a large Christmas tree. After he noticed she was swearing and cursing at the tree to move (meaning she was okay) He stated laughing uncontrollably at her predicament. Archie lifted the tree off her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He laughed at her angry red face. She rounded on him.

"I hate Christmas and I hate trees. I don't know why I even try, I swear, no one is even here! Jay and Theresa went off for some Christmas dinner and then Odie, Harry and Neil leave too! So much for 'Family Time' and group bonding! Jay is a freaking hypocrite. We can't even go visit our other families back home in case Cronus comes! I wish we never had to meet each other and start fighting for the world. I will be in my room enjoying Christmas Eve!" Atlanta screamed.

Archie widened his eyes, astonished. She wished she had never met them all? Seeing the girl in front of him turn around again and bolt upstairs Archie's jaw dropped. Did he just imagine those tears on Atlanta's face or were they real? Glancing at the green, bushy mess in front of him Archie knew he had to make things right. Something important was going on here and Archie was going get to the bottom of it.

Picking up the tree and setting it back down properly Archie wrote a small note and left through the front door.

Atlanta heard the front door open about an hour after her accident. She scowled and buried her head farther under her blankets. 'I wonder if he saw my tears. Please, god no, he'd never ever let that one drop. I would forever be more of a girly girl than Theresa!' Sighing Atlanta tried once again to fall asleep failing miserably. 'Of all the people in the whole brownstone house I would think at least Archie; my best friend would come and see what's wrong! Maybe he doesn't care…' Atlanta swallowed the small lump in her throat and threw her pillow at the wall. 'Stupid boys.'

Archie had just completed his entire mission. He looked at the Christmas tree and the present underneath it. Well, it wasn't the best job in the world but Atlanta would appreciate it, right? Sighing pathetically, Archie debated taking down the entire thing. 'She'll probably just call me a sappy, dork but at least she'll start talking to me again.'

Archie bounded upstairs hoping for the best.

Atlanta heard a small scratching noise at her door. Rolling over she saw a small pink sticky note sitting on her floor. Picking it up Atlanta smiled slightly.

_Come Downstairs. I have a present for you!_

Sitting up Atlanta opened her door. Sure she was grumpy and angry but a present is never a bad thing. Clomping (A/N: I love that word…cough) down the stairs Atlanta came face to face with a beaming Archie.

The tree she had previously tried to put up was decorated with bulbs, lights and ribbon. It looked messy, un-matching and tacky but to Atlanta's hazel eyes it was the best sight in the entire world. Flinging herself across the room Atlanta fell to her knees looking at the boxes under the tree. All the presents that had before been in a large pile in a corner were all wrapped (awfully) and set underneath. She saw a large one for her. Grinning like a fool Atlanta rounded on her purple haired friend.

"Archie, you are the greatest person in the world! Even if you are a dork!" Atlanta declared. She ran up to him and hugged him. He tentatively hugged back. Her expression of happiness had definitely made his work worth it. Atlanta pulled away.

"What is that- Archie you have tape all over your hoodie!" Laughing she removed a large clump. Archie blushed furiously.

"Well, I had to wrap all the presents, and I'm not so good with tape." He replied defensively. "Which reminds me, you still have to open your present."

Atlanta went to grab it from under the tree but was stopped by Archie's arm. Her heart skipped a beat.

'What are you doing?' Atlanta thought angrily, 'You are soo not allowed to fall for your best friend...and besides, he has _Purple Hair_!' Atlanta smiled after her heart went back to normal. Looking once again to Archie she found herself thinking, 'But I love his purple hair. He wouldn't be Archie without it.' Her heartbeat was once again beating erratically and Atlanta was back where she started.

Archie pulled out a small square present with a red bow on it. Atlanta noticed this one had a much better wrapping job on it. Taking it from his hands Atlanta sat down on the couch. Reading the card Atlanta smiled softly.

It said,

_Hey 'Lannie._

_Sorry if this Christmas isn't as good as it would be if we were back home, but at least we have a Christmas! I mean, Cronus could be attacking now. _

_Anyways, Merry Christmas, Love Archie._

_PS: I'm actually happy we all met. I don't know what I'd do without all of you._

"I didn't actually mean it. I was just angry. I love the fact that we met." Atlanta apologized to Archie. He nodded and told her to go on. She picked up the box and tore off the wrapping. Underneath was a little green box. Atlanta lifted an eyebrow, 'I don't really wear jewellery, why would Archie get me that?'

Archie almost laughed at her confused expression. Most girls would love jewellery for Christmas, but not Atlanta and Archie knew that. He once again told her to keep opening it waiting for her reaction.

Almost as soon as Atlanta opened the box, she stared at Archie.

"You mean it? Truly and honestly?" Archie nodded and Atlanta squealed softly, hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe you convinced Jay to let me go see my parents! What about Hera?" Atlanta exclaimed (A/N: I bet you thought he gave her a ring and asked her a certain question lol)

"Hera is totally in agreement with me. Hermes will let you use his portal in about half an hour as long as you're back by tomorrow."

"Oh my god, Archie! This is the best present ever. Let's go!" She snatched his hand and bolted outside. Archie laughed and followed, enjoying the feel of her calloused hand against his.

Almost as soon as they reached the janitors closet in the school Atlanta stopped. She pulled her necklace and then hesitated.

"What if my parents aren't there? Maybe I should go back…" She said this softly her voice almost cracking. Archie was once again surprised. He had never ever seen Atlanta feeling weak. He grabbed her hand.

"If they aren't there you come home and we will have hot chocolate and open presents early without the rest of the gang."

Atlanta was reassured by Archie's words. Suddenly an idea came to her.

"How would Hera feel if you came with me?" She asked. Archie's face paled and he swallowed quickly.

"To your p-parents?" He stuttered. Atlanta laughed.

"Archie, you are such a dork. They won't eat you or anything, I promise!"

"No, I'm not worried about that, I just have a bad reputation for first impressions. Your parents will hate me and then you will be pretty much forbidden to see me. Trust me on this one." Atlanta frowned.

"You actually think that would stop me? If they told me not to see you again? You are my best friend and if you think you can get rid of me that easily you're wrong Arch. Very, very wrong." Atlanta warned fiercely, "And besides, they will love you, so we have nothing to worry about."

Archie was feeling a little but ecstatic at Atlanta's determination in him but also extremely nervous. Last time he had met anyone's parents they had phoned the police on him. And the time before that he got a concussion from a mother, when she hit him in the head with a pan. Sighing Archie followed the now single-minded Atlanta through the portal.


	2. Olympic Records

**Chapter Two: Olympic Records**

A/N: ha-ha the dad reminds me of my daddy!

Atlanta had just stepped through Hermes' portal back to her home town. She quickly took off in the direction of her house with Archie hot on her heels.

"Race yeah!" she called over her shoulder, hearing Archie protest. She put on a burst of speed and quickly zoomed far ahead of Archie.

Throwing her head back to taunt his slowness, Atlanta slipped on a patch of ice. She threw her arms out to catch her self but it was too late. Falling backwards Atlanta prepared for the worst, so she was extremely stunned when she fell on top of a warm body. It was still a pretty hard impact, but at least she didn't break anything.

"Archie?" Atlanta asked suddenly. Since when had he been that close behind her?

"Yeah…Atlanta do you wanna get off me now?" Archie whispered, breathlessly. Atlanta jumped up and almost slipped again. Archie laughed and got up too. "Careful, it's icy." He teased.

"How did you get so close behind me? I was way ahead of you." Atlanta wondered still a tad dumbfounded.

"Well, I saw you falling and I knew you would probably kill yourself and I couldn't let that happen. Also I am trying to avoid the bad first impression thing and I figured if I brought you home with a broken arm or something I would be done for." Archie explained blushing slightly.

Atlanta laughed and a small shiver went up her spine 'He couldn't let me get hurt? That's new; usually he knows I can take care of myself…Wait. Is that why he always stays by me in battles and why he went all psycho with the Seeper? Maybe he likes me…naw.'

Archie saw Atlanta's thoughtful expression and sighed. How could she not notice he liked her! He did everything but smack her in the face with it. She was so oblivious!'

Atlanta finished the train of thought and decided she was cold.

"Hey Arch, let's get going I'm freezing."

Archie was almost tempted to put his arm around her but decided not to push it. He was already doing pretty well with his two hugs earlier and her falling on him. Yeah… that was-

'No, Archie Stop thinking like that!' He commanded internally. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Atlanta almost slip again. What was with her, she was never this off balance! Maybe she's distracted. Slipping a hand though her arm Archie got her off the icy patch.

"Thanks" she muttered, mind miles away concentrating on a certain purple haired boy.

'Maybe he does like me…Do I like him?' Atlanta laughed at the thought. Her like Archie? No way in Elysian Fields! 'But then again, he knows me better than anyone, including Theresa. He may be a dork but he is sweet and funny. Perhaps I do like him. But he has _Purple_- Oh, who am I kidding. I'm in love with a purple-haired dork.'

Atlanta sighed with the realization. Archie noticed and asked what was wrong. Surprised Atlanta looked at him. She had almost forgotten he was there, his large, warm hand on her elbow.

"Nothing… if my parents aren't home do you wanna just go in?"

Archie fumbled for an answer. He settled for a small shrug of his shoulders. Atlanta sighed again and leaned against him. Her red hair tickled his chin. Archie reached up and fixed it gently. He let his hand drop blushing. What the hell was wrong with him!

Atlanta held her breath when she felt Archie's hand smooth back her hair. She closed her eyes and wished he would put his arm around her. When he let his hand drop back down again, Atlanta bit her lip. Stupid oblivious boys.

At that decided point in time Atlanta came to the conclusion that she really, really wanted Archie to like her back, and she was dead-set upon achieving this. Picking out a bench just ahead Atlanta went to sit on it.

Archie missed the warmth of her head almost as soon as it left his shoulder. She sat down on the bench and he joined her very slowly. The two teenagers sat in an uncomfortable silence until Atlanta lifted her feet to the bench and wrapped her arms around them.

"Do you think they miss us? Our parents, I mean." Atlanta asked softly. Archie looked at her liquid eyes and moved closer.

"Of course your parents miss you. I bet they are sitting around right now and wondering what you're doing. Come on lets go see them."

Atlanta shook her head and scowled at him sharply.

"I asked if our parents missed us, meaning not only my parents, but yours as well."

"Nah they don't care. I bet they are trying to figure out why the supper isn't being made for them now." He laughed bitterly. Atlanta leaned on his shoulder again, intrigued.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Archie was startled to find her hazel eyes staring at him from his shoulder, but he was none the less enjoying it.

"I took care of them. I have a bit of a dysfunctional family. I take care of the parents and they let me take the responsibility. After we defeat Cronus I'm not going back. I'll ask Hermes to take me somewhere nice and I'll live out my life there." Archie murmured. Atlanta only heard because of her proximity to his mouth. Without thinking Atlanta blurted out something she would probably never live down.

"You could come live with me?" Archie smiled at her.

"Thanks Lannie, but its okay. You don't need me hanging around."

Atlanta glared at him. I mean, thank god for chivalry, but Atlanta could not just let this lie.

"So what, you plan on going somewhere nice and not visiting anyone ever again! Not even me?"

Archie looked a bit stumped and hurt. "Well I mean, of course I'll visit." Atlanta crossed her arms and scowled at her best friend.

"Not enough I bet."

"No, it definitely won't be enough." Archie agreed softly. Atlanta was taken aback. Since when did Archie not argue? What was wrong with everyone tonight?

"Since when do you ever agree on me with anything, Arch'?" Atlanta said moodily.

Archie sighed and whispered. "Since when your right. Actually I agree. After living with you, how can visiting be enough? It will be so weird to not hang out with you and go boarding all day."

Atlanta grimaced, now he had to go all sweet on her! He couldn't have been this way before when she wanted his arm around her.

"You are really stupid sometimes, aren't you dork." She playfully ruffled his hair, "I already told you you could come live with me and you said no. So I'm going to ask again and then you answer. Why don't you come live with me?"

Archie looked at her and imagined all the fun times they could have if he did live with her. But then again, if he lived with her he would never get over his crush on her. 'Admit it, Arch-Meister. You are in love with her and you know it.' Archie sighed.

"How about I tell you something, and if your okay with it, then I will come live with you after we destroy Cronus."

"Done!" Atlanta said determinedly. There was nothing Archie could say that would surprise her. She knew everything about him, including the fact that he read poetry and listened to opera.

Archie took a large breath. This was the moment he was waiting for and he had to be ready to get out of Atlanta's swinging range.

"I love you. A lot."

Okay so that could surprise Atlanta. She had a feeling her jaw hit the ground and her eyes along with it. She could barely squeeze out two words.

"Since when?" Archie was thrilled she hadn't hit him yet.

"Since the Seeper almost killed you, and I realized what I would be losing." Archie answered quietly. Atlanta sat there staring at him a moment and then she looked at the ground.

The next words out of her mouth just about put Archie into Cardiac Arrest.

"I think… I think I love you too." Atlanta replied. Her mind was in turmoil and her heart was soaring somewhere up in the clouds where it wouldn't come down. So much for Atlanta's goal of getting Archie's arm around her. She had just won the race and beat the Olympic record. 'Nice Atlanta, compare Archie's arm to a race and his love to and Olympic record…'

Atlanta was brought out of her trance by a warm arm around her shoulders.

"Do you want to go see your parents or what?" Atlanta nodded and smiled. The two walked down the sidewalk holding hands nervously. A blue car drove by and Archie saw a face smiling at them. He wondered what would happen when they reached Atlanta's parents house.

"Awe, Carl look at the love birds. They look so new at this. Young love! Honestly sometimes I think youth is wasted on the young, but then I see this and I just brighten up inside!" A slender woman with blond hair exclaimed to her husband. He looked out the window and smiled at the sight the woman beside him described. His smile fell abruptly.

"Denise! No!! That boy is holding hands with my baby girl! That's Atlanta!" Carl shouted, beet red. He quickly pulled over and unbuckled when he heard his wife's voice.

"Atlanta? Here? Oh, Yay! That must be Archie, her best friend. This is delightful, I knew she liked him!"

"What! Atlanta can't like anyone! It's not allowed." Carl yelled at his wife. She immediately harrumphed and looked back at her red-headed daughter.

"Look, they are cuddling." She murmured.

"_CUDDLING_!" He screeched, "I'll kill him, I will kill him for touching my baby! Wait a second…Does that boy have _purple hair_!" Denise nodded dreamily and made another comment about being young and in love.

Quite calmly Carl examined the situation. "You are telling me my baby girl is cuddling with a boy with _purple_ _hair_ without even talking to me?"

"Yes, Carl I am, and you are going to deal with it and be nice to this boy okay!?" Denise commanded with large eyes. Carl sighed; he would be polite until the time came to blow off this boy's head. Yes, he would do that for his wife. No one could tell Carl what to do!

Atlanta reached her house with Archie shortly after. She rang the doorbell and heard her mom yell to Carl to get the door. A tall man with short grey hair opened the door. He looked straight at Atlanta.

"Daddy!" Atlanta cried and flung herself into his arms. Archie almost rubbed his eyes. Did Atlanta – His Atlanta – just say Daddy? That was such a Theresa thing.

"Hello, sweetheart! Why are you here? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, I am just fantastic. I just wanted to visit at Christmas, I missed you so much!" Atlanta declared marching into the house leaving Archie on the doorstep.

"Atlanta…Who is this…boy?" Carl growled, leaving no doubt in Archie's mind that he was not wanted here.

"This is Archie, Daddy. He is my best friend." Carl looked once again at his daughter and allowed Archie inside.

"Carl, who is it!" A tall woman with curly blond hair bustled in and got sight of Atlanta.

"Atlanta!" She flew across the hall in her pink slippers and hugged Atlanta tightly. Almost as soon as she finished hugging Atlanta she started talking. The only person Archie had ever heard talk faster was Echo and that was saying something.

"Oh, darling, we missed you! Merry Christmas. Are you home to stay or not? Oh my who is this boy?" She winked outrageously to her daughter who flushed.

"I'm home just till tomorrow and this boy is Archie, I told you about him." Archie smiled. She told her mom about him?

"Hello Archie I am Denise and this is Carl," She glared at the tall man, "Welcome to the family!!" Then the woman he had just met came up and hugged Archie. He almost died of shock twice in one night. First, Atlanta loved him and second, her mother just hugged and welcomed him to the family!

Almost immediately Denise ushered them into the living room where a beautiful tree was set up. There were Christmas decorations everywhere. Santa's stared at them from on top of closets and Angels floated above his head hanging from the roof.

"I can see why you love Christmas here." Archie murmured to Atlanta who smiled softly at him.

"Atlanta I am soo happy you came, I needed to send your presents and your friends' presents." Denise blabbered on.

"Mom! I told you I didn't need any presents? Why did you get my friends stuff?" Atlanta objected.

"Atlanta, dearest, don't be silly! And your friends feel almost like family you talk about them so much, I had to get them something." Atlanta sighed

"Okay Mom, I have to leave early tomorrow morning so why don't we open them tonight?"

Denise nodded like a maniac and went to retrieve some cookies from the kitchen. When she came back Carl, Atlanta and Archie were all sitting around the coffee table eyeing each other.

"Atlanta, why don't you tell me about your friends?" Carl asked, never taking his eyes off Archie. Archie felt uncomfortable.

"Daddy… stop that. Archie has never done anything to you so leave him alone. Please?" Atlanta begged. Archie almost fell out of his seat when he saw the look she gave her father. Her hazel eyes were wide and looked almost brimming with tears. She was smiling sweetly but looked like she could break down and cry any second. Carl huffed.

"No, he's never done anything to me, I suppose. But the really important question is, what has he done to you?!"

Archie felt his face burning. What kind of a question was that! Atlanta blushed but barely lost her composure at all.

"Daddy, you're being unfair. Mom won't like that. Archie has never done anything to me! Please try to be nice? For me?" And then Atlanta did the eyes thing again. Archie was trying to keep from laughing at this new side of his tough, I-take-no-shit girl. Who would have known Atlanta was Daddy's little princess?

"Fine. Archie, would you ever hurt my baby?" Carl demanded. Atlanta rolled her eyes at this interrogation process knowing it was necessary for her dad to even moderately accept Archie.

"Me. Hurt Atlanta, no way." Archie said sincerely. Carl grunted accepting the answer.

"Would you protect her with your life?" Carl said melodramatically.

Archie smiled finally understanding Atlanta's dad. He felt the exact same way about Atlanta that Archie did, just in Dad form.

"You could save yourself time, and just know that in every single situation I am in with Atlanta, I would make the same choice you would make." Archie stated. Atlanta widened her eyes. 'No Archie, just answer the questions! Please.'

Carl looked Archie in the eye and nodded. This pale_, purple haired_ boy had just won his respect.

"Alright, Atlanta you win. But Archie, if you make her cry I will-"

"Dad! I do not cry!" Atlanta interrupted. Carl laughed.

"Since when? I remember you crying when you skinned your knee or when you fell down the stairs almost everyday." Atlanta blushed and sat back down. She muttered something darkly and looked at the ground. Archie laughed.

"Well sir, I will make sure if the stairs ever make her cry again, I will beat them to a pulp." Archie declared. Carl laughed boisterously. He had never seen someone who could make Atlanta blush like this. Man, this kid could be good for her soul.

Wait, what was he thinking, giving away his baby to this boy. Carl went to glare at Archie but found the boy much more interested in something else. His blue eyes were staring directly into Atlanta's hazel ones and her cheeks were still rosy. The one look they gave each other told him everything he needed to know.

Atlanta would not listen to him if he told her to never see him again. She wouldn't even consider it for a moment. Carl sighed softly and went to help his wife in the kitchen.

"Ahh, Denise. How I miss being young and in love."

"Carl, what brought on the change of mind?"

"He answered the questions right."

Denise laughed a tinkly laugh and kissed her husband softly.

Archie and Atlanta left the next morning but not before Denise planted a kiss on both their cheeks. Just before the door closed Archie heard Carl's voice.

"Oh and boy? You keep her safe as I would."

Archie nodded and they were off.


	3. Happily Ever After?

**Chapter 3: Happily Ever After?**

A/N: Last One!

As soon as the two reached the dorm, once again holding hands they walked inside. Jay must have fallen asleep waiting for them and Theresa was dozing off against his chest. Archie snickered softly and pointed. Atlanta smiled and whispered,

"Finally!"

The two tip-toed upstairs to wait until everyone was up.

"How did you know what to tell my dad? I have never seen anyone answer all his questions correctly." Atlanta wondered.

"Well, he loves you to pieces, you can see that. I figured he would do anything to keep you safe and therefore, he would like it if I would do the same."

"You wouldn't actually die for me, would you?"

"Yeah… of course. Why?" Archie asked. Atlanta leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No reason." Archie smiled fondly at the red-head beside him.

"I never saw you as Daddy's Little Princess… I thought you would be your mom's girl." Archie murmured.

"Well, I was both mom and dad's girl, but then mom died, a long, long time ago. My dad re-married just a few years ago. He's always been that protective of me. My mom used to get mad at him, saying I was a good girl and would make the right choices. I am stunned the first thing he didn't say to me was 'That boy has _purple hair_!'" Atlanta explained. Archie nodded and touched his hair self-consciously.

"Well I suppose-"

"Don't you Dare mess with your hair! I like it purple and that's the way it's going to stay!" Atlanta scolded. Archie looked at her strangely then saluted.

"Yes Ma'am." Atlanta laughed and burrowed under his arm. He slipped it around her shoulders, pulling her into him. She sighed and lay her head down on his chest. Archie kissed the top of her head happily. He would never regret telling Atlanta he loved her.

'I hope Jay tells Theresa soon, maybe she'll make him lighten up. I wonder if Theresa likes him? I should ask Atlanta.' Archie was brought out of his reverie and found out that his red head was sound asleep on his chest. It probably hadn't helped that they had stayed up late with her family the night before.

Archie leaned back father and gently wrapped his arms around the girl in front of him. Glancing at the clock Archie decided to sleep for an hour as well. Then they would open presents at 9:30.

"Jay look at this! I knew it! Awe, they are so cute together." Theresa squealed quietly. Jay came up and peeked over her shoulders. Atlanta was sleeping on the chest of an also sleeping Archie, while he had his arms around her.

"Yes, you definitely called this one Theresa. Shall we wake them up to come open presents?"

"Yeah, I guess, although they will definitely spring apart and deny being like that. We need evidence." Theresa said thoughtfully. Jay took out his PMR.

"How's this?" He asked and took a picture of the two. Theresa smiled at him.

"Perfect. 1-2-3!"

"Presents!!" they screamed at the sleeping people.

Atlanta awoke to the sound of Jay and Theresa screaming. Sitting up she found herself in Archie's arms. 'Nice going Atlanta, haven't even kissed and you sleep with him…real smooth.' She thought wryly, not actually mad at herself. Looking at the doorway she saw Theresa and Jay laughing at her.

"Hey what are you laughing at?"

"You…you're c-c-cuddling" Theresa stuttered laughing too hard to talk. Atlanta felt herself blush.

"You're one to talk, we saw you when we came in." Atlanta shot back at her. Jay and Theresa blushed and stopped laughing. Archie groggily sat up.

"What's going on?" He muttered. Theresa and Jay laughed again and raced downstairs. Atlanta sighed.

"Jeez, you think a girl could get more sleep here. Well do you want to go open presents?"

Archie nodded let Atlanta move. He stood up and stumbled after the girl.

"Whoa, Archie. You seriously wake up slowly." Atlanta commented at the half-awake boy behind her. He grunted.

'I hate happy people in the morning.' (A/N: So do I!!) Archie thought grumpily. 'Why does Atlanta have to be so happy after waking up?'

Atlanta knew her cheeriness was making Archie grumpy. But it was Christmas Morning and there was no way this _purple haired_ boy was going to ruin it for her! Sauntering back up to her best friend, Atlanta shook his shoulders.

"Wake up! It's Christmas Archie!"

"Atlanta, I am still half asleep, leave me alone." Archie said moodily. Atlanta glared at him. Racing back she snatched his hand and dragged him downstairs. He fumbled after her, trying to keep up.

"Finally, it took you guys long enough! I want to open my presents!" Neil whined. Archie and Atlanta sat down; noticing Jay and Theresa were sitting quite closely. Archie smirked at Atlanta and she returned the wicked look.

"Glad you are finally waking up, sleepy head!" she whispered.

"You're the one who fell asleep when I was talking to you!" He muttered back playfully.

Herry and Odie handed out all the presents. There wasn't too many, because six of the group would all join together to buy one person a big present.

"Atlanta, I'm so happy you put the tree up but couldn't you have…done a bit neater job?" Theresa asked kindly. To her surprise Atlanta burst out into laughter. Archie scowled at her and she giggled at the look.

"Yeah Theresa, I'll remember that next time." Atlanta said distracted by Archie.

Everyone in the group of seven got three presents each. One from each other, one from their mentors and one from Atlanta's mom. Everyone loved their presents, especially Neil who got a full length mirror with the inscription, 'CWho είναι ο δικαιότερος τους όλος' all around the edges. Herry asked what it said and Neil squealed girlishly. Apparently it meant, 'Who's The Fairest of Them All?' in Greek. As you might have guessed, Aphrodite gave it to him.

The biggest shock of the morning was when Atlanta opened the present from Artemis. Inside the packaging was a beautiful, green dress with ethereal fabric. Atlanta gaped at it incredulously.

"Why would she give me a dress?" Everyone laughed at her expression of distaste. Atlanta picked up the small card at the bottom of the box and read it. Atlanta coughed and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Archie asked softly, stunned.

"NO!!" She denied.

"Well, I would beat the dress to a pulp like I told your dad, but I get the feeling you would look... gorgeous in that dress." Archie half-joked. Atlanta clutched the dress close to her.

"Don't you dare touch this dress, Archie!" The rest of the group stared at the two flabbergasted (A/N: omg that sounds like farting gassy) . Since when was Atlanta protective of a dress and since when had Archie met Atlanta's dad? It seemed like they almost knew each other's feelings…

Archie took the dress gently from Atlanta and read the tag. He finally understood why Atlanta had become so protective of it.

It read:

_Dearest Atlanta. Your ancestor wore this dress to her wedding. It was the only dress she owned and she always said she would give it to her daughter. That didn't work and I ended up with it. But now I am giving it to you. Good luck with everything._

_Love Artemis._

Theresa bounded across the room and said excitedly," Oh, I forgot to tell you! There is a Christmas Dance tonight! That's must have been why Artemis gave you the dress. It's very formal so you all need tuxes and dates."

"What! Now you tell us!" Odie exclaimed. How was he supposed to get a date in one day!?

"Calm down Odie, you already have a date. And so do you Herry. But Neil you need one soon or else you go with Echo who apparently has 'So much to talk about with you!'" Theresa explained quickly.

"Meh, I'll go with her." Neil said happily. Atlanta stared at him.

"What? Why in the world would you do that to yourself?"

"She's not that bad, I have a small soft spot for her actually. Once you get past all the talking she is actually quite a wonderful person." Neil said waving a hand like it was no big deal. Archie just stared at him.

"Neil actually cares about someone other than himself?"

"Sorry, what did you say, I was too busy thinking about myself to listen."

"Forget that hope, Arch" Atlanta sighed. Theresa rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying…Archie, Jay and Atlanta you need to get dates."

"What about you Theresa?" Atlanta questioned. Theresa flicked her eyes to Jay.

"I have someone in mind already."

Jay sat on his bed looking at the suit he was supposed to be wearing. How could he ask Theresa to the dance now? She had someone in mind already. Jay sighed deeply and flopped onto his bed.

"Jay?" A voice floated in from the doorway. Jay sat up to see Theresa in a dark blue dress that cut just above her knees. It was sparkly and off the shoulder. One side of her hair was pinned back and the rest fell down her back in red curls. She looked stunning.

"Uhh…T-T-Theresa…you look," Jay gulped, "Beautiful."

"Good, because I was just about to ask my date to come to the dance with me. Do you think he'll say yes? I'm nervous." Theresa came and sat beside him and he could smell her vanilla and flower scent creep over him.

"He will definitely say yes. Why would he say no? Your smart, beautiful, strong and smell great too." Jay choked. Did he just say that!

"Good. Okay. I was just wondering-"

"Look Theresa, who is this guy and what do you see in him? Will he endanger the team?" Jay interrupted. Theresa smiled softly.

"He is handsome and smart and sweet. He would never hurt me and he will never, ever hurt the team."

"Oh. Well, good." Jay murmured softly. Theresa looked him dead in the eye.

"He is the most wonderful person in the world and I would never hurt him either. I think I'm in love with him." Jay almost fainted, she loved him! Lucky bastard.

"I love him because he shows me the stars, and takes me sailing and keeps me company when I can't sleep. Jay will you go to the dance with me?"

Jays jaw almost fell through the floor. He stood up quickly and pulled Theresa to her feet. She looked a bit shocked.

"I, uh, would love to go to the dance with you." Theresa beamed but Jay noticed something sad in her eyes.

"Good." She went to leave but Jay stopped her.

"I love you too Theresa." The red head stopped dead in her tracks and came back to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her hair. 'So this is the source of the vanilla smell' Jay thought elated.

"You better love me. I mean who wouldn't?" She whispered into his chest. Jay smiled and shooed her out the door.

"Atlanta!!" Theresa burst into Atlanta's room but she was no where in sight. Suspecting something, the girl tip-toed down the hall to Archie's room where the door was a crack open. Theresa peaked in and saw her best friend standing in her green dress with Archie.

"You do look gorgeous." Archie told her. Atlanta smirked and twirled. The green dress clung to her body and dipped lower on her neckline. She was wearing a green pendant Theresa had never seen before. Her hair was the same as always but she had on…was that eye shadow?

"Thank you. Where is your tux?" Atlanta asked crossly. Archie grimaced.

"Do I have to wear it?"

"Yeah! I'm wearing this for you aren't I? You have to put it on!" Atlanta commanded. Archie shook his head adamantly. Then Atlanta did something Theresa would never expect. She opened her eyes wide and smiled shakily.

"Please Archie?" Atlanta murmured softly. Archie backed up wide eyed.

"No! I see why your dad gave you anything. Please don't make me wear it, please?" Archie begged.

Atlanta's eyes looked almost liquid. How could Archie refuse her this. 'It's only a piece of clothing you big wuss.' Archie thought.

"But Archie I- Well I guess you don't have to wear it, if you don't want." Atlanta sighed and looked to the ground like a lonely, heartbroken child. Archie sighed exasperatedly.

"I hate you, you know that? Okay, I'll wear it but you have to put the tie on for me."

Theresa was shocked a million times over. Atlanta and Archie were going to the dance together? And since when did Atlanta know the get-anything-you-want-pout? Theresa was stumped for an answer until she heard a bit more of their conversation.

"I love you and yes, I will put on the tie for you." Atlanta said happily. Archie smiled and hugged her.

"I love you too."

Theresa wiped a small tear from her eye. 'Her baby Atlanta all grown up…'

Echo appeared in front of Neil when they entered the room where the dance was being held. Neil smiled and Echo started talking a mile a minute to him. He nodded and looped his arm through hers. They danced together all the while talking. 'What was with Neil he is acting so, so, so, kind?' Theresa thought.

Archie and Atlanta walked into the dance together and were immediately given stares of amazement.

"Is Archie wearing a tie? Is Atlanta Wearing a dress? Are they going out!?" echoed from every corner of the room. Archie and Atlanta blushed and started dancing together. They weren't very good at it and almost immediately left to go outside.

Jay and Theresa Danced almost all night. Hera danced beside them I none dance with Mr. Suez. She smiled thoughtfully at the new couple and nodded to Jay. Then they disappeared into the crowd. Theresa turned her questioning green eyes upon Jay's brown ones and he shrugged kissing her softly upon her lush lips. Theresa blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Odie met Calypso upon entering and they danced, mingled with the gods and sat and talked together. They were obviously happy, almost deliriously so. Calypso would stop to kiss Odie every once in a while and Odie would smile and wrap and arm around her.

Herry had found the beautiful black haired woman called Tara that he met when they had destroyed Sybaris standing alone (A/N: the chick at the fountain at the end of the episode). He asked her to dance and she said she had been looking for him all night.

Outside Atlanta and Archie stared at the moving couples from a tree. Atlanta was holding her dress and sitting on Archie to avoid ruining it. Archie had taken off his suit coat almost as soon as they had gone outside.

"It seems like a happy ending for everyone." Atlanta said contentedly. Including her it seemed, as Archie stroked her hair.

"What about Cronus?" Archie asked, half in day dream land.

"I hope we don't defeat him until were at least eighteen." Atlanta sighed. Archie quickly came out of his trance.

"Why? I hope we get him as soon as possible."

"Because if we are eighteen we can all just legally live together and stuff. We won't have to go back home. I can stay here and you can stay here." Atlanta explained. Archie laughed.

"You honestly think age could keep us apart Atlanta? You aren't getting rid of me that easily." Reassured by Archie's words Atlanta snuggled in close to him. 'She smells like the forest in spring and summer rain.' He thought.

"Hey Atlanta, Did I tell you I loved you today?"

"Yes but I'm up for it again." She turned around and looked in his blue eyes. 'He smells like home and safety. Why? I have no idea.' Atlanta thought wryly.

"I love you." He whispered. Atlanta leaned down and kissed him very softly.

"You too Arch, you too."

A/N: How was that? I like it. I guess it's a three shot lol. Does that even extst? Well see you guys later. Review if you want, Constructive Criticism always welcomed too. Or random chatter, I don't have much of a life anyway.

Love Anya of the Paradox-Barbarian-Princess Gang


End file.
